gold_coast_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Endelt Endri
Name- Endelt Endri Race- Imperial Age- 20 ?? Profession- Mercenary birthdate- Year 563 birth sign- The Warrior-Last seed Physical Description Being somewhat small with a height of only 1 m and 60 cm, yet strongly built. With no clear muscles show, yet they are there. Having a quite large head and wide shoulders compare to his tone and fit body. Has quite a few scares, mostly noted the cross scare across his right eye and his eye appears somewhat dead. (it is dead). Even so he young, he looks like someone that’s been to war a lot. Strengths Good with any sorts of weapons. Can fight both on horse and foot. Despite his size he quite strong and agile Knows a bit of most languages, from his travels. His sense of honour. Wearing heavy to medium armour. Weakness His sense of honour, despite it being his strengths, it’s also his weakness. Helmet, due to wearing a helmet with good padding, he often loses good vision around him other than in front of him and slightly to the sides. His young age. Due to his age, he makes mistakes often, yet learns from them. Being somewhat drunk all the time.. Even do its gotten better Wasting gold on booze and ladies.. Blind on his right side. History A wealthy start Endelt was born on the Last seed, year 563. Born to a low standing political and military family, who can’t be named for reasons. Growing up he was always seen as a troublemaker, skipping lessons so often to go and train with weapons instead. As years past his education fell behind, do his weapon mastery improve and his Cohort skills and when time allowed repairing armour even do that was not his dream. He kept saying he wishes to become a mercenary, his parents were worry that he was sick, or something and sought all sorts of treatments, to no avail. In the end, a guard was put on active duty to keep an eye on him at the age of 15. Two years past with him planning his escape and his parent planning to weed him to a high standing family daughter, do know as the ugly one… Catching wind of this, he set his plan in motion, paying a few beggars 5 gold pieces to course trouble for his guard by whispering them. And so, they did his guard caught up by beggars he manages to run off, having already stolen the key to the family armoury. Opening it to take some Armor and an iron sword he ran away, taking his price warhorse with him to become a mercenary. A new adventure began. A troublesome start and a new life He went on his way traveling far and wide searching for work, yet peoples distrust in him being an imperial looking like a Cohort outside where they reside, people would look weirdly at him or dismiss him. His first job came when he got to stormhaven. Meanwhile his family has blacklisted him from the family name and only sent a short message to him, yet he dints care. Where he went to get away from his former home. He was to escort a caravan to the large port city. An easy job he thought, do it was proven wrong. Halfway they were attack by a large group of bandits, most of the other mercenaries was quickly kill or fighting for their life. Endelt now naming himself last name Endri, took his horse and attack the bandits with hit and runs as best he could. He manages to take out at least 12 of them before he made a critical error of not checking his arcs and was slam into the ground by a mace passing out. He woke up some time later in a bed, with an Altmer sitting to the side of the bed. He asks where he was and who she was, she answer simply that she was part of the fighter’s guild aiding them as a medic. And that she was with the group that was sent out to look for the caravan as the one who sent it found something wrong and does employ the fighter’s guild to check on it. They found what was left with many corpses, so luckily, she had found a sign that he was alive, and a horse was found nearby. He merely nodded and went to sleep. Took him 5 months to get back on his feet and on horse, he repays it by working half price for the fighter’s guild as an outsider for 6 months learning a lot and making errors. Making quite the connection to the fighter’s guild, mainly in wayrest. After 6 months of aiding the Fighters Guild he strokes out on his own, making his life as a man of arms for hire, taking all sort of jobs. Yet made sure his honour was intact. Now a few years later he has gotten bored of all the bodyguarding and guarding caravans, feeling its time he found others to join and maybe get a family. As life can end at any time. Having lost his eye guarding some cowardly noble a few months earlier. A new long-term employment. Having worked for so many people, he stumbles upon a recruitment poster for the Gold Coast Trading Company, feeling this might turn into something worthy. He sought them out to be hired as a guard. After a talk, he was hired in as a guard and he stayed for the long haul, even do he wasted his gold on Booz and ladies. As time went on the company shifted how it work and he ended up joining the Cohort for better or worse. Still feeling that a change had to come, he just went along with it. Yet not much change about him. Still using free time on booze and ladies and still have a drinking issue.' ' Unlike some, Endri has a code of honour he lives by. 1- never harm an unarmed man/woman 2- be polite to any that you meet, especially ladies. 3- always fight fairly, if you enemy lose weapon you do not attack the enemy. 4- don't take any criminal jobs and stay within the law as best as one can. 5- Be fair with prices for contracts, example. If one has little money charge less if one has a lot charge more. 6- treat all races fairly if they are not of evil. Armour and weapons. Usually, he found walking around in a mixture of plate-scale-mail armour, with a gambeson or padded cloth armour under it. (even if the model doesn't show it, there a gambeson or armour all over him). With a short iron sword on his left side in a sheath and a shield. With a longer one at his right side also in a sheath. His spear is usually attached to his horse saddle. Horse. His horse is a fairly common warhorse, in the Imperial. With no armour as he can't afford it. It's quite strong looking despite it being only 1 m and 60 cm. He named it Aturian for some odd reason.